Tutelix Club:Episode 101
This is the overall first episode of the Tutelix Club fanfiction series. Synopsis Bluebells City was a well known place, popular for its peaceful and friendly environment. The sun always shone in Bluebells city. Its inhabitants were happy, busy people--a community for both magical and non-magical beings. This lovely city was also known for its Magical Academy. Fairies from all over the Magic Universe came to learn. Every year there were thousands of applications but only a few lucky hundreds got the amazing opportunity to study at the one and only Bluebells Academy for Fairies. "I am so happy--nope--that's the understatement of the century. I meant ecstatic!" Cheryl blew a strand of her silvery locks out of her face. She sighed heavily while watching her mom make some coffee for herself. Her elbows were propped on the table, supporting her chin with her palm. She darted her eyes toward the waiting bowl of cereal before grabbing the milk carton and pouring some over it. "I can't believe my daughter is going to the ''Bluebells Academy. This will never get old," her mom, Olivia, chirped on as she poured some black coffee into her favorite mug. Cheryl chuckled, rolling her eyes at the same time as she shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Just then, she heard her father's voice coming from nearby. "I smell some coffee," Tom said, stepping into the kitchen. "Hey, Dad!" Cheryl greeted him. "Hey, Cheesecake," he answered, grabbing himself a mug. "Hey, Honey." He beamed at Olivia, poured the remaining of the coffee into his mug an sat on a dining chair beside Cheryl. "Hi, Dad," Cheryl answered with a grin. She fished a spoonful of her cereal and put it into her mouth, gingerly chewing it before swallowing it down. "How was your night?" her dad asked. "Peaceful." "That's good." "Although I couldn't much sleep," she contradicted herself. "All the excitement... oh, and don't forget the nervousness." Tom chuckled, comfortingly ruffling his daughter's hair. "You're going to be just fine." Olivia came and joined the two at the table, placing a cup of coffee in front of Tom first before sitting opposite the two. "So, have you been making progress with your powers?" she asked, curiosity glinting in her eyes. "If you count destroying my gadgets as progress then yes," Cheryl answered, miserably. "I tried to make an upgrade to my lamp but I accidentally broke it. It's stopped working completely now." Her mother gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll get better at it. It's going to take time and effort but, eventually, you'll get better at it." The happy family finished having breakfast before Cheryl's parents dropped her off at the Academy. She held back tears as she waved them goodbye, her big luggage bag in her hand. Despite her insecurities, she was hellbent on making her parents proud, no matter the cost. Her eyes scanned the environment. It was so beautiful. Everywhere was green. The shrubs were trimmed. The places were kept clean. The air smelled like grass in the spring. Even the students looked friendly. "Hey! Watch it!" someone suddenly yelled when she accidentally bumped into them from distraction of the nice surroundings. She awkwardly apologized, scratching the back of her head. Okay, so maybe the students weren't so nice. "''All freshman students should report to the public square," a voice said from the speakers. Cheryl started to look around herself. Exactly where was this public square? "Um, excuse me? Do you know where the public square is?" she asked a random girl who was walking by her. The girl all but paid any attention to her and instead ignored Cheryl. Cheryl frowned. "Well that was rude." She kept on walking in no particular direction and stopped when she saw another girl who looked a lot nicer than the first. "Hey. I was wondering if you could show me where the public square is?" "You're standing there," the girl answered. "What?!" Cheryl asked, totally confused. Suddenly, the place went dark and out of nowhere, popped a modern lectern podium with an ageing lady standing on it. There was a spotlight that shone on her only. "Hello, fairies," her voice boomed. "Welcome to Bluebells Academy for Fairies. Here you will learn to use your magic and become the best fairy each of you can ever be." Cheryl watched the lady in awe. "I'm Ms. Zona, principal of this academy. Meet Ms. Ingrid, the Head of Discipline. She'll give you the school rules and then share your dorm numbers. Your luggage will be taken up to your dorms." And just like that, all the bags, including Cheryl's vanished into thin air. Ms. Zona looked brightly at the crowd of newbie fairies, beaming. "Have a wonderful time at the Academy." Ms. Zona stepped off the podium and was replaced by a shorter, thicker woman with hair as black as night, pulled back in a very tight, secure bun that made the sagging skin of her face look rather taut. She wore a monocle over her right eye and had on a very unwelcoming expression. "I'm Ms. Ingrid, the Disciplinary Mistress," the woman began in a cold tone that gave all the students shivers. "No form of disobedience, misconduct or lawlessness will be accepted in this environment. You are all expected to be friendly with your colleagues and to attend all of your classes. No student is to be seen roaming around after lights out. Suitable punishments will be given to those who break the rules. Here are your dorm numbers." A hologram came into focus behind Ms. Ingrid. On it, all of the first years had their names written with their dorm numbers beside it. Cheryl strained her eyes and scanned the table for her name. She found it and discovered that she was going to staying in Dorm 337. She didn't bother to look for her other dorm members and hurried through the thick crowd. At the entrance to the hostel, a staff member stood, confirming the student's names and dorm numbers before they could proceed. "Name?" she asked a lost looking Cheryl. "Uh... Cheryl." "Dorm number?" "337." The lady nodded in approval and gave Cheryl a key card. Cheryl muttered her thanks and hastily continued into the building. She took a short flight of stairs up to the second floor where her room was located. When she stepped in she knew no one else was in here but her. She felt nervous to meet her new roomies. What if they didn't like her. The common room was a pale yellow color with a blue comfy-looking couch that had patterned, colourful cushions scattered on it. There was a bean bag thrown in one corner with a magazine box next to it. Various pot plants were kept every here and there to freshen up the room. And there was a small flurry square carpet spread over the linoleum. This place sure had a cozy setting. Cheryl wondered what her bedroom would look like at the same time the door clicked opened. A girl about the same height as Cheryl with icy blue hair walked in. She was chewing bubblegum and scanning the room, not seeming to have noticed Cheryl who didn't know how to react. The girl nodded her head a little and said, "Not bad." She took two steps forward and stopped in her tracks when she noticed the other being occupying the same room as her. "Ohhh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't see you there. The colourful decor really caught my attention." "It's okay," Cheryl croaked. "It's pretty eye-catching." The girl nodded and asked, "So are you Naima, Hazel, Coco, Cheryl or Nora?" Cheryl blinked before she could process the girl's question. "Um, Cheryl. I'm... Cheryl." "I'm Quinta. And I'm ready to drop this now," she grunted and flung her baggage on the blue couch. "Other girl should be here any moment. We'll sort the room pairings then. Oooh, what's that?" She sashayed to the magazine box in the corner of the room and pried the lid off. A look of disappointment fell over her face. "Nice - it's today's issue of the newspaper." She shook a copy of the Bluebells Gazette for Cheryl to see and let it fall back into the box. "Hi," a timid voice came from behind Quinta and Cheryl. They turned to see a girl with short black hair and big brown eyes staring, shyly, at them. "Hi," Cheryl smiled. "I'm Nora," the girl informed, walking forward to shake Cheryl's hand. "And you are...?" "Cheryl." "Quinta." "Very nice to meet you both." "You too," Quinta answered. "I'm guessing the other girls aren't here yet?" "Nope," Cheryl replied. The three of them stood in strained awkward silence for a moment. It was piercingly uncomfortable for all of them. More coming soon... Main Events Coming soon... Characters Coming soon...Category:Princess Aisha Category:Tutelix Club Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode